1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to computer aided design and more particularly to generating a three-dimensional swept envelope of a vehicle or object.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer aided design of transport infrastructure such as railways, roadways, parking lots and garages, airports and the like may be facilitated by various computer aided design (CAD) software products that represent aspects of the infrastructure so that design choices may be visualized on a computer display. As such, CAD provides a valuable input into the design process.
CAD movements of vehicles through such infrastructure have generally been accommodated by two-dimensional simplifications in CAD software products. Such products do not easily facilitate determination of interferences between portions of the infrastructure (e.g. an overpass) and the vehicle. There remains a need for three-dimensional representations of vehicle movements over a three-dimensional terrain.